The invention relates to a heat exchanger, preferably a heat exchanger in heating installations, an engine radiator, a liquefier or condenser or an evaporator, for motor vehicles with ribbed flat tubes with the further features of the preamble of claim 1.
In such heat exchangers, it is common (cf. e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 5,174,373) to arrange a header each in the region of both ends of the ribbed flat tubes and in the process to conduct an internal heat exchange fluid of the flat tubes from the one header through the respective tube interior space of the flat tubes to the other header.
It is also already known (cf. e.g. DE 44 46 817 A1) to only use one header provided with a supply and a return to which the respective ribbed flat tube is connected in a multi-flow design with its interior space, the ends of the flat tubes facing away from the header being provided with a deflection device for the flows.
Finally, it is e.g. known from the combination of a water cooler of an engine radiator circulation and a liquefier or condenser of a motor vehicle conditioning system, an engine oil cooler or a charge cooling system, to arrange heat exchangers to which various internal heat exchange fluids are admitted in the flow direction of the external heat exchange fluid, in motor vehicles in most cases ambient air, one behind or next to the other (DE-G 91 11 412.8 U1). Such a multifunctional arrangement requires--apart from the constructional effort for several heat exchangers which in particular shows in the material and manufacturing costs--for their arrangement, too, a relatively great space, which is especially critical in particular in case of an arrangement in motor vehicles.